


Logan's Playlist

by theyluna_womoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyluna_womoon/pseuds/theyluna_womoon
Summary: Just Logince thingy from Logan's Playlist.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Logan's Playlist

Logan laid alone on his bed. He could hear the clock ticking, reminding him of the passage of time. It had been several hours since he had published his Spotify playlist. The reasoning behind creating this playlist for Thomas and the Fanders still escaped him. The others said they would listen to it. There had been ample time for them to have listened to it. But if they had they would have come to him by now. They would have come to him asking if he was okay. They would have been concerned.

A single thought shatters the rest.

_They don't care. Either they didn’t listen or they listened and they didn't care._

Tears that have been in his eyes since he finished the playlist finally fall. He has pushed them away too many times to expect them to care.

A knock breaks him from his thoughts. His breathing speeds up. He tries to brush away the tears. He walks to his door and opens it. He stays looking at the ground. He does want to face whoever has come to him now.

“Lo?” a soft calls him. “Can I come in.”

He looks up, it’s Roman? Oh no he’s upset about Logan putting **Art is Dead** on the playlist. _I’ve messed up any chance I had with him_ , Logan thinks as more tears well up in his eyes. But he opens his door more and gestures into his room. Roman takes the invitation and walks in. Logan softly closes the door and wraps his arms around himself. He takes a deep breath and gets ready to apologize. He turns around. Before any of his apologies can spill from his lips, three words leave Roman’s mouth.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” He says, his voice breaking.

Roman opens his arms for a hug. Logan’s face crumples as he throws himself into the Prince's arms.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” he sobs.

“Sh-sh. It’s okay. There isn’t anything for you to be sorry about. Having feelings isn’t a bad thing Starlight.” Roman reassures him.

“But I-- The playlist-- I don’t hate you. The opposite in fact. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-- I--.” Logan stutters out.

Roman frowns for a moment and then his expression softens with understanding.

“I’m not upset about the playlist. And I know you don’t hate me. Art is Dead is a song that can be applied to me. But Sunrise could be about me too, couldn’t it Honeybee.” Roman says a smirk slowly forming on his face.

“Yes-- I mean what? I don’t understand. Why aren’t you upset?” Logan says, his confusion only growing.

“I love you Logan and I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

“You-- What-- I love yo--”

“Can I kiss you My Star?”

“Yes,” Logan breathes.

Roman brushes the tears from his cheeks and leans in. Their lips meet. Logan melts into the kiss. Something so soft shouldn't affect him this much, yet it does. 

Roman moves away and Logan whines at the loss of his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it now? I can get one of the others if you want me to." Roman questions softly.

"I'm really tired. But maybe later? Definitely later with you." Logan says, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Roman quickly picks Logan and deposits him on the bed. Logan will forever deny the squeak of surprise he lets out. Roman flops onto the bed next to Logan and wraps his arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cuddle you until you fall asleep. If you're okay with that?"

"That is satisfactory. You don't have to stay though."

"I want to."

"Okay. Thank you My Prince."

* * *

Virgil stands outside Logan's door. He had listened to Logan's Playlist as soon as he had woken up. He wondered how upset Logan was. 'After being so open and having no one respond, who knows what he thinks of us.' Virgil thinks.

He knocks softly. When no one answers he cracks the door open. On the bed lay Logan and Roman, tangled in each other's embraces. A soft smile graces Logan's features. Virgil steps out and softly shuts the door. His face breaks into a smile. 'Logan is going to be okay,' he thinks as he walks away.


End file.
